Dead end Chaper 1: The Beginning of The End
by Phantom Lancer
Summary: Dunia dapat berubah dalam waktu yang singkat,pagi yang indahbisa menjadi awal dari sebuah tragedi. 5 remaja dan seorang anak harus bertarung agar dapat bertahan hidup di dunia yang kejam, di temani seorang pasukan elit, mereka berjuang untuk mencari tempat yang aman untuk bertahan hidup.
Dead End chapter 1 : The Beginning of The End

Author : Phantom Lancer

Genre : Action, Adventure, Horror, Survival

Warning : OC everywhere , OOC, typo

* * *

Halo reader, kembali lagi sama author Phantom Lancer. Fanfic ini author gunakan sebagai pengisi kekosongan sambil memikirkan fanfic author yang lain. Fanfic ini sebenarnya adalah proyek novel author yang sedikit terlupakan. Maka dari itu author pingin merubah proyek novel author menjadi fanfic agar tidak terlupakan lagi.

* * *

Happy reading and enjoy it

And don`t forget to give me a review

Resident evil fanfic

Dead End chapter 1:

The Beginning of The End

`Duk…duk…duk… `suara bola yang ku dribble mengema ke seluruh ruangan, aku terus mendribble bola tanpa satupun halangan di hadapanku, saat tiba tiba dua orang pemain lawan menghalangi jalanku . Saat aku menyadarinya aku langsung bersiap untuk berbalik badan, namun terlambat, dua pemain lain telah menutup jalanku, sekarang aku terkepung tanpa dapat bergerak lagi.

"Kaito" terdengar suara temanku yang bebas di area samping kiriku, tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera melempar bola yang ku pegang padanya.

Bola tersebut dapat di tangkap mulus oleh Clint , dia segera berlari kearah ring dan melempar tepat ke bagian tengah kotak pantul dan dengan mulus meluncur masuk ke dalam jaring.

Teeeeet…teeeeet…` alarm tanda pertandingan selesai berbunyi beberapa detik setelah kami mencetak skor. Pertandingan pun berakhir dengan skor terakhir 45-44 dengan keunggulan tipis untuk tim kami.

"Tembakan bagus Clint" kataku kepada sahabatku

"Itu tidak akn terjadi jika kau tidak mengoper bolanya padaku" kata Clint

"Yah kau benar, aku berharap kita bisa menang dalam turnamen minggu depan" ucapku kepadanya sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil minuman , saat pelatih club kami berteriak.

"Baiklah anak anak, kita akhiri latihan hari ini, bapak berharap banyak kepada kalian untuk turnamen minggu depan" kata pelatih membubarkan kami.

Aku dan Clint berjalan meninggalkan ruangan club bersama, kami berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil melihat ke arah jalanan , namun entah kenapa pemandangan kota hari ini berbeda dari hari biasanya. Dari tempatku berdiri aku dapat melihat suasana kota yang kacau, jalanan dipenuhi dengan kemacetan bahkan di ujung jalan terdapat mobil yang saling bertabrakan dan terbakar, helicopter yang lalu lalang di langit, dan beberapa pejalan kaki yang berlari larian di jalan.

"Kaito,hoi kaito, bukankah kau ingin cepat pulang" suara clint menyadarkan diriku.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu tadi" kataku sambil kembali berjalan kearah ruang ganti.

Setibanya di ruang ganti, aku segera melepas seragam tim ku dan segera berganti baju, hari ini aku memakai kemeja hitam panjang dengan kaos putih polos dibalik kemejaku dengan celana hitam panjang. Saat selesai ganti baju aku menyadari bahwa clint telah selesai ganti dan meninggalkan lokernya, aku menyusuri ruang ganti untuk mencarinya, aku menemukan clint sedang duduk sambil melihat layar hp miliknya, dia menoleh kearahku.

"Kaito lihat ini!" katanya menyuruh aku mendekat, aku pun berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil hp clint.

Aku melihat bahwa ia sedang membuka media social, di sana aku dapat melihat status orang orang yang terkesan aneh, bukan hanya satu tapi ada banyak status yang berisi topic yang sama, salah satu status tersebut berbunyi `akhir dunia telah tiba, manusia telah kembali menjadi liar dan para mayat datang untuk menguasai dunia` hal tersebut menjelaskan kejadian yang kulihat dari jendela tadi.

"Zombie apocalypse," kata Clint singkat. "Kurasa itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan ini semua, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kalau memang itu yang terjadi, kita harus segera pergi dari sini dan mencari tempat yang aman," kataku.

"Baiklah," katanya lagi.

Kami berdua langsung mengambil tas dan berlari keluar , kamar ganti berada di bagian belakang gedung sekolah, sekolah kami tidak memiliki pintu keluar lain selain pintu utama, jadi kami terpaksa harus berlari ke pintu depan. Aku terus berlari, namun aku merasa bahwa Clint berhenti beberapa meter di belakangku tepatnya ia berdiri di depan gudang , aku pun ikut berhenti dan menghampirinya.

"Dalam keadaan seperti ini kita harus memiliki senjata untuk bertahan hidup." Katanya padaku.

Kami masuk ke dalam gudang untuk mengambil barang, di dalam gudang terdapat banyak peralatan berkebun dan perbaikan, aku pergi ke salah satu sudut dan menemukan sebuah kapak genggam, linggis, dan sebuah _machete_. _Machete_ tersebut ku kaitkan di sabukku untuk berjaga jaga, kapak tersebut kupegang di tangan kanan ku, sedangkan linggis tersebut akan ku berikan ke pada Clint. Sesudah mendapatkan ketiga benda tersebut aku segera mencari Clint , aku menemukan dia sedang berdiri di depan sebuah meja.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanya Clint.

"Aku menemukan beberapa senjata, bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanyaku.

"Aku menemukan beberapa 2 _nail gun_ dengan 6 wadah peluru serta beberapa _pack_ paku , sebuah tongkat bisbol, dan beberapa pisau, bagaimana denganmu?" Kata Clint.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawabku singkat.

`Duk….Duk….Duk….Duk` terdengar suara dari balik pintu

Tanpa kami sadari para _eater_ telah masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Mereka datang…" Kataku.

"Ya, akan kubuka pintu itu dan segera bunuh mereka, serang mereka di bagian kepala!" perintah Clint.

"Kenapa harus di kepala?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, tapi biasanya itu selalu berhasil." Kata Clint lagi.

Dia segera berjalan menuju pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu, aku memegang kapak dan bersiap di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, 1..2..3!" Katanya sambil membuka pintu dan terlihat 3 _eater_ yang sedari tadi ada di depan pintu.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera mengarahkan kapak ku ke salah satu eater, sesaat kemudian satu dari mereka tumbang, dengan cepat aku mengambil kembali kapakku dan menyerang yang kedua dari bagian samping, aku menggunakan tenaga yang lebih besar dari yang pertama sehingga tubuh eater kedua terdorong kearah dinding dan membuat kapakku sulit untuk diambil. Saat aku berusaha mencabut kapak tersebut, yang ketiga hampir menggigitku dari belakang, untungnya Clint langsung membunuh dia menggunakan pisau tepat sebelum _eater_ berhasil menggigit leherku.

"Terima kasih," kataku.

"Ya, di dalam dunia seperti ini kita harus saling bekerjasama.." kata Clint berhenti sebentar lalu berbicara lagi "Awal yang bagus, kejadian ini baru saja dimulai dan kita sudah membunuh pelatih dan teman kita"

Aku baru menyadari bahwa orang yang pertama kubunuh adalah teman satu tim ku, dan yang kedua adalah pelatih clubku, Clint sendiri membunuh siswi yang tidak kami kenal.

"Huffh, kurasa ini akan menjadi kejadian yang panjang dalam hidup kita" kataku sambil menggaruk garuk kepala "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini."

"Baiklah."

Kami segera keluar dari gudang , kami berbelok ke kanan namun jalan tersebut telah dipenuhi selusin eater.

"Kita harus memutar arah" kataku, clint mengangguk

Kami berbalik arah lalu berbelok di tikungan pertama berlari lurus lalu berbelok ke kiri, kami terus berlari menuju area depan, di suatu belokan aku merasa bahwa tasku terasa berat, dengan reflek aku berbalik badan, aku melihat salah satu eater mengenggam tasku dan berusaha untuk menggigit leherku.

"CLINT!" Teriaku agak keras karena dia sudah agak jauh di depanku.

Clint segera berbalik badan dan berlari kembali ke arahku, ia segera mengambil _nail gun_ yang sedari tadi berada di sabuknya dan segera membidik eater yang memegangiku.

`dorrr…bukkk….` suara paku yang ditembakan disusul dengan jatuhnya tubuh _eater_ , tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari tanpa melihat belakang .

Pandanganku terus tertuju ke depan, kemudian aku melihat segerombolan eater yang menghalangi jalan di depan kami, kami segera berbalik menuju belokan sebelumnya, saat hampir sampai munculah _eater_ dari pintu perpustakaan, aku segera mengambil _machete_ di sabuku untuk membunuh _eater_ tersebut saat sebuah anak panah melesat menembus kepala _eater_ dan muncul seorang perempuan dari jalan lainnya.

"Cepat masuk!" Katanya kepada kami sambil mencabut anak panah dari kepala _eater_.

Dia masuk duluan ke perpustakaan lalu di susul kami, aku segera menutup kembali pintu perpustakaan dan melihat gerombolan lain beberapa meter di depan pintu perpustakaan, aku menaruh tongkat bisbol diantara pegangan pintu agar tidak dapat di buka dengan mudah.

"Kita aman disini untuk sementara" katanya

Kami mengganguk , sekarang aku dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok wanita tersebut. Dia mempunyai rambut coklat terurai dan mata biru, tingginya sekitar 165 cm, dia memakai kemeja putih panjang dengan noda darah dimana-mana, rok selutut berwarna hitam, di kaki kanannya terdapat sabuk pisau dengan pisau yang masih belum berpindah dari sabuknya, dia membawa panah dari kayu dan sabuk panah yang terisi penuh.

"Terima kasih yang tadi, kenalkan namaku Kaito dan itu Clint" kataku

"sama sama, namaku Teresa, Teresa Collins." Kata Teresa.

Teresa tiba-tiba membalikan badanya dan mengarahkan panahnya ke salah satu sudut perpustakaan.

"Siapa di sana? Aku tau ada sesuatu disana, keluarlah entah kau mereka atau manusia" kata Teresa.

Dari balik meja keluarlah seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan sambil menggangkat tangan ke atas, Teresa segera menurunkan panahnya.

"Maafkan kami, kami hanya sedang bersembunyi dari mereka." Kata anak laki-laki.

Aku memperhatikan kedua anak tersebut , mereka berdua mempunyai rambut pirang, yang laki laki rambutnya tertata rapi dan yang perempuan rambutnya di kuncir kuda, mereka juga memiliki wajah yang hampir sama, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa mereka kembar. Anak laki laki itu memakai kemeja biru dengan lengan pendek dan celana jeans hitam, ia memakai sepatu putih dengan garis biru. Anak perempuan itu memakai baju pink dan memakai jaket berwarna biru dan jeans selutut, ia memakai sepatu yang sama dengan saudaranya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Mike dan ini adik kembarku Anna." Kata Mike.

"Salam kenal Mike." Kata Clint.

"Kita harus segera keluar dari sini." Kata Anna ketakutan.

"Dengan jumlah segini kita bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan keluar dari pintu depan." Kataku.

"Tidak bisa, aku baru dari depan dan ada lebih banyak mereka di pintu depan, kita harus mencari jalan lain." Kata Teresa.

"Kita bisa keluar lewat jendela di sini, kelihatanya hanya ada sedikit mereka di luar." Kata Mike.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini sendirian." Kataku sambil mengambil kapak dan linggis dan memberikannya ke Mike dan Anna "Mungkin saja masih ada orang lain di ruangan ini, semakin banyak dari kita maka semakin besar peluang kita untuk bertahan hidup." Semua mengganguk.

"Baiklah, kita harus menyebar , setelah selesai menyusur ruangan kita segera pergi keluar dari sini" kata Teresa.

Kami langsung menyebar ke segala arah untuk mencari orang lain yang selamat di ruangan ini.

TBC

* * *

A/N : yoshh, chapter ini selesai juga, seperti yang ane bilang di awal, ini adalah adaptasi dari proyek novel author yang terlupakan, dan seluruh chapter ini adalah seluruh isi bab pertama novel ane. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, katanya fanfic Resident evil? Tapi kenapa gak ada character resident evil? Dan isinya Cuma OC?. Oke kembali ke awal, fanfic ini adaptasi dari novel ane, jadi isinya kebanyakan adalah OC. Author janji, chapter depan author akan memunculkan karakter dari Resident Evil.

Thank you for reading my story, and don`t forget to give me a review, or maybe give me another OC.


End file.
